


Kisses

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, finn is figuring shit out, poe's been waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Rose was Finn's first kiss, but Poe was his second.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in this fandom, but apparently my muse won't let me write anything else until I get some Poe/Finn out of the way. I just really like them. I also really like Rose. No hate here. :D
> 
> Thanks camshaft22 for enabling me like always.

Finn sat on the floor of the Falcon out of the way, but still within sight of Rose so that he could keep an eye on her. 

He was still a bit dazed from the crash--and everything that came after. Just thinking about it had him touching his lips. They still tingled and if he didn't know better he'd think Rose was wearing poison lip gloss or something. But he did know better and the tingle had to be in his head.

"You okay?" Poe asked, sitting down next to him and offering him some water.

Finn took the water gratefully. All that salt in the air had made him feel dehydrated. "Fine...I think."

"You think?"

Finn tore his eyes away from Rose and met Poe's worried gaze. It was crowded and they were sitting close enough that Poe's leg was pressed against his. It was comforting. "I'm okay. It's just…"

Finn trailed off, not sure how to explain what had happened. Rose's kiss had been sweet and gentle. It had been everything he could have wanted from a first kiss--and yet somehow completely wrong. 

"Yes?"

Without conscious thought, Finn's eyes dropped to Poe's lips. He wondered if it would feel different to kiss him.

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

"A few people," Poe answered, an inscrutable look on his face. "Why?"

"Rose kissed me."

"Oh." Poe cut his eyes away. He seemed to withdraw into himself and there was a tension to him that had been absent a minute ago. 

Finn had a feeling he was doing this all wrong, of course it would be helpful if he actually knew _what_ he was trying to do. All he knew is that he wanted the easy going Poe back, the one that made him feel like he belonged. 

So he decided to take a page out of Rose's book. 

"Look at me," Finn whispered. When Poe didn't respond he reached up and rested a hand on Poe's face, gently guiding him until he was close enough that Finn could press their lips together.

Finn didn't know what he was doing and his nose bumped awkwardly against Poe's until he managed to find the right angle. The kiss was rough since both of their lips were chapped from the dry salt desert, but somehow it was perfect. 

He pulled back and licked the salty taste from his lips. "It made me want to do that."

Poe looked a bit dazed, but he got with the program quickly enough. He pulled Finn against him and kissed him again, this time deeper, until a few pointed wolf whistles got too loud to ignore. 

This time when they parted, Poe drew Finn close and wrapped an arm around him. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Finn's eyes drifted back to Rose as he let himself rest against Poe and enjoy the human closeness he'd never had growing up. "I hope she's okay."

Poe tensed again, just a little, and it made Finn roll his eyes. "I only want to kiss you. But I'm still worried about her."

Poe kissed Finn's temple. "There'll be a medical facility at the outpost. They'll take good care of her."

Finn nodded. He didn't have many people and he didn't want to lose any of them. Poe, Rey, Rose--the Rebellion had given him a family and that was what he was fighting for. Rose had reminded him of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver!](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
